Collin the Speedy Boy and Looney Tunes: When Worlds Unite/Transcript
((Warner Bros. Animation logo) (Screen fades to the blue sky and then pans to Acme Acres) *'Narrator:' Acme Acres, the most beautiful nature city ever to exist and home to the Looney Tunes. (Screen pans to the town where the Looney Tunes are walking) *'Narrator:' Get it? That's real. The Looney Tunes live here. It is the home to most beloved characters, like *pans to Wile E. Coyote, where is inventing something, ends up exploding* Wile E. Coyote, *pans to Foghorn Leghorn* Foghorn Leghorn, *pans to Henery Hawk* Henery Hawk, also known as what I like to call him, "Chickenhawk". *'Henery Hawk:' Enough with the "Chickenhawk"! I'M TIRED OF YOU CALLING ME CHICKENHAWK! I do eat chicken, but still... Stop calling me that! *'Narrator:' Sorry... Anyways, there are more good Looney Tunes characters there, but *pans to Bugs' hole* there resides the most important character of the Looney Tunes *pans to Elmer Fudd*. *'Elmer:' *shushes to the camera* Be vewy, vewy quiet. I'm hunting wabbits. *laughs* *'Narrator:' Not again... Wait... *pans to Bugs' hole where the hole opens and Bugs appears via the elevator, drinking coffee* There he is... Bugs Bunny. *'Bugs:' Ehh... What's up, doc? *sees Elmer* Oh no, not this again... *Elmer tries to shoot him* Better go outta here. *runs* (Screen pans to Daffy and Speedy's house) *'Bugs:' *knocking on the door* Daffy, open up, please! *'Daffy:' *annoyed* Who can be in that hour? *'Bugs:' Why do you care? Open it right now. *'Speedy:' Señor Daffy, it is nuestro amigo Bugs. You should open it. *'Daffy:' Oh, Bugs. *opens the door* I'm sorry, it I was seeing TV. *'Bugs:' *entering* Thanks, pal. *'Daffy:' *worried* What's the reason, Bugs? *'Bugs:' Guess who... *Elmer enters and points his gun* *'Elmer:' Say youw pwayers, wabbit. I finawwy catched you! *'Bugs:' *pointing to Daffy* Duck season! *'Daffy:' *pointing to Bugs* Rabbit season! *'Bugs:' *pointing to Daffy* Duck season! *'Daffy:' *pointing to Bugs* Rabbit season! *'Bugs:' *pointing to himself* Rabbit season! *'Daffy:' *pointing to himself* Duck season, fire! *gets blasted* You're not tired of that same rutine of always. *'Bugs:' Sometimes. *Bugs enters, gives Elmer a giant dynamite and close the door in his face, then the dynamite explotes in Elmer's face* *'Narrator:' Bugs did it again! But, did you know there is another universe? (Screen pans to FingerTown) *'Narrator:' There it is, FingerTown. You guys better know it as Louisiana, but after a disaster envolving a certain teary eyed *pans to Bryte*, various mystical creatures surfaced. *'Bryte:' I'm surrounded of idiots! Every time I try to get rid of that pesky teens, something goes wrong! Maybe I should give up... or maybe find more competent minions. *'Gru the Elefish:' Find someone maybe or I'll help you. *'Bryte:' No, Eli, Fang and your friends are- *'Eli:' Awesome? *'Brye:' NOOO! You guys are nincompoops! I'm outta here to find someone. *'Narrator:' Oh... Well, let's see what those "pesky teens" are? (Screen pans to Collin, who is seen with Tommy and Cooper) *'Collin:' Another day to be a hero. Guys, how about a race to the Gorge? *'Tommy:' I don't know, Collin. It's dangerous and you may get hurt. *'Cooper:' Tommy's right. It's dangerous for someone like you, Collin. *'Collin:' C'mon, Danger is my middle name. *'Cooper:' I throught your middle name was Anthony. *'Collin:' It's a joke, Coop. *'Tommy:' Relax, Coop. *Jasmine comes in* Hey, look! Jasmine is here. *'Jasmine:' Hi, guys! *blushed* Hi, Collin. *'Collin:' Hi, Jasmine. What are you doing? *'Jasmine:' I was simply around here. And I agree with you guys: it's too dangerous, Collin. *'Collin:' Even you? Alright, if you say it... *Flappy came* *'Flappy:' Heyo. I heard you want to race to a someplace called the "Gorge", what is it? *'Cooper:' Gorge is the same thing as a canyon. Have you ever heard of the Grand Canyon? *'Flappy:' The sandy and hot place? I don't think we have those... *'Collin:' Nevermind. A race to our HQ? *'All:' Let's do it. *'Collin:' Ready? Go! (The screen pans to the Speed of Light HQ half-hour later) *'Collin:' Why did you took so long? *'Jasmine:' Not fair! Some of us don't have superspeed! I demand a rematch! *'Cooper:' You'll lose again. *'Jasmine:' You know what? That's a good point... *Haley Malone enters* *'Haley:' Collin! We've talked about this! No entering the HQ using your powers! *'Collin:' Fine! Let's go to the living room. *pans to the living room* *'Tommy:' What are you watching, Stacie? *'Stacie:' Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner. I don't unterstand one thing: if he's a super genius, why he never catches the bird? *'Flappy:' Simple, never use Acme products. That's why he always fails. *'Stacie:' What's your favorite Looney Tune, guys? *'Collin:' Mine is Bugs. He's a leader like me. *'Jasmine:' Mine is Taz. For a Tasmanian devil, he's so cute. *'Tommy:' Mine's Squeaks from Wabbit. He's a lot like me. *'Cooper:' I prefer Foghorn Leghorn. He's simply a lovable jerk. *'Flappy:' Don't forget there's also the Tiny Toons and the Warners. (Then, Collin's bracelet rings, he picks up and was revealed to be Handy) *'Handy (on the phone):' Hey, Collin! I need you and your friends to come to my house! I invented something awesome! *'Collin:' We're going right now, Handy. Attention everyone, Handy invented a new gadget and he asked to go to his house right now! *'Jasmine:' *sarcastically* Yes, captain. *'Collin:' I don't tolerate that type of jokes. *'Jasmine:' Geez... Aren't you going, Stacie? *'Stacie:' You guys can go without me. Let me finish to watch this cartoon. Sometimes I think how it would be if they're real... *'Narrator:' Well Stacie, they're real for sure. But now let's go back to our friends at Acme Acres. (Screen pans to Acme Acres, most properly to Daffy and Speedy's house) *'Bugs:' Ehh... what are you doing, doc? *'Daffy:' *looking at the window* Seeing our neighbors, of course. *'Speedy:' Isn't that mala educación, Daffy? *'Daffy:' Only if you get caught, Speedy. *pans to Sylvester chasing Tweety* *'Sylvester:' You're mine, breakfast. *bumps into Arnold the Pitbull* *'Arnold:' *angrily* So, you're the pussycat who chases innocent animals... I would like to see what if someone did that to you. *'Sylvester:' *scared* Sufferin' succotash. *gets hit by Arnold off-screen* *'Tweety:' Bad ol' puddy tat. *sticks his tongue out* *'Junior:' *coming in* Father, are you okay? *'Sylvester:' Of course not, son. I got hit by a large muscular dog. Do you think I'm okay? *'Junior:' I was just asking. *'Daffy:' *seeing it* Sylvester never changes. *laughs* (Someone knocks at the door) *'Bugs:' I'll get it. *opens it* Buster, Babs, what a nice surprise. *'Buster:' Hi Bugs. What are you doing here? *'Bugs:' I was hiding from Elmer. What are you two doing here? *'Buster:' I was asking you this... Have you heard stories about Collin the Speedy Boy? *'Bugs:' I already heard about it. But why do you ask it, Buster? *Taz and Squeaks come in* *'Buster:' We've been hearing rumors that Collin exists. *'Daffy:' *coming in* I don't know if he exists, but if he exists, who is him compared to DUCK DODGERS IN THE 24½ CENTURY?! *Porky comes in* *'Porky:' Daffy, I can hear your big e-e-e-ego even outside. *'Bugs:' Hi, Porky. *'Porky:' Buster, what are you doing here? *'Buster:' There are rumors that Collin exists. *'Porky:' R-r-r-really? I w-w-w-wonder if he does exist... *'Narrator:' Oh, he does. (Screen fades to Handy's house in FingerTown) *'Collin:' *enters* Handy, what did you invent? *'Handy:' The most awesome invention... The Universe Portal Remote! *'Jasmine:' Universe Portal Remote? Hope it doesn't end up like your robot butler did before you fixed him. *'Collin:' I hope so. But at least contributed for something last time. *holds a The FingerTown Times headline reading Three-eyed bird defeated due to malfunctioning gadget. *'Handy:' Huh. Don't remember that happening, but I do remember my butler being insane. *'Flappy:' Don't do anything, but can you show us how it works? *'Handy:' First, put on a show you want to make them appear, let's say we want Looney Tunes *puts on Looney Tunes on his remote* and if you are ready, press the button. Let me warn you, the portal will make the powers go out for a limited time and the portal explosion could hurt someone who is outside. *'Flappy:' Could you explain it in simpler words? *'Handy:' Would love to, but I can't since I'm hungry. Craving burgers at the Burger Hut mood? *'Collin:' I'm hungry too from racing around... Sure. *'Flappy:' Yeah, and maybe one of your human friends can meet us there. *'Collin:' Sounds nice, let's go. (Then, screen goes to the Burger Hut, where Kaitlyn is currently sitting at the table) *'Jasmine:' *appears* Not again... *'Collin:' Be faster. *'Kaitlyn:' S'up? *'Collin:' Whoa! Kaitlyn, what are you doing here? *'Kaitlyn:' I was in a mood for burgers... and to hang out. *'Handy:' Cool. (Screen fades where Collin and his friends are sitting with Kaitlyn) *'Kaitlyn:' So, anything new today? *'Collin:' I've been racing a lot. *'Cooper:' More like we were. *'Jasmine:' And Handy invented the Universe Portal Remote. *'Handy:' The thing I invented where you can summon crossover characters whatever you like. *'Kaitlyn:' Really? I hope that invention is not a disaster. (Screen pans to Bryte, who is sneaking in Handy's house) *'Bryte:' Wow... Handy is an idiot and had left his door open. Perfect! *enters* Now, which one where I can summon a person I would love. *sees the Universe Portal Remote* Huh? What's this? *picks up the remote* A remote where you can summon crossover characters? That is pretty awesome. *thinks about Pinky and the Brain and gets a idea* BINGO. Pinky and the Brain! I need to summon them to finally get my hands on Collin! *laughs* (Screen goes to outside of Handy's house, where Bryte is preparing to use the remote) *'Bryte:' First, it needs to be on- *sees that Looney Tunes is already selected* BINGO. Animaniacs is actually part of the Looney Tunes. Let's do this. *aims the remote on the sky* This is going to be a very bumpy ride for you. *presses the button and signals goes to the sky, then a laser-like signal comes* (Screen fades to Warner Bros. Back Lot in Acme Acres, where Yakko, Wakko and Dot are doing their jobs as The Acme Acres Post newspaper editors and publishers) *'Wakko:' Uh sibs, do you feel something weird is happening recently? *'Yakko:' In which way, Wakko? *'Wakko:' That way! *points to the building up portal* We may have to put the newsletter on hold. *'Dot:' What is that thing?! Don't know what it is, but either way, it doesn't look good. We have to alert everyone at Acme Acres. *'Yakko:' Good point, Dot. Wakko, press the Acme Acres Emergency System button! *'Wakko:' On it! *runs to the tiny hammer, grabs it, breaks the glass that has the button and presses it* (Acme Acres Emergency System is out in everywhere in Acme Acres) *'Bugs:' Huh? There's an emergency?! What is going on? *phone rings and picks it up* Ehh... what's up, girl? *'Lola (on the phone):' Bugs, it's me. We have to meet urgently in the Acme Loo. Something weird is happening here. *'Bugs:' Don't worry. We're leaving right now. *'Lola (on the phone):' Who's with you, Bugs? *'Bugs:' I'm in Daffy and Speedy's house with Taz, Squeaks, Porky, Buster and Babs. Don't worry, Lola. *'Lola (on the phone):' Okay. Gotta go, see you later. *'Bugs:' See ya. *the call ends* Ok, guys! Lola needs us! Let's go! (Screen fades to Acme Looniversity, where Bugs and his gang comes to Lola) *'Bugs:' Lola, what weird thing is going on? *'Lola:' The Warners saw a strange thing on the sky today. They said it seemed to be a portal. *'Daffy:' The Warners? They're the silliest people I know. Possibly is one of their pranks. *'Yakko:' *coming in* It's not a prank, it's serious. We even took a photo. *shows them the photo on his phone* We're reuniting in the auditorium to see major details, but first... *seeing Hello Nurse* HELLO, NURSE! *he and Wakko jump into her arms* *'Porky:' *suddenly sees the portal* Guys... The Warners are t-t-t-telling the truth. Look! *points to the portal* *'Bugs:' *sees the portal* Wow! *'Dot:' Wait... Is it just me or is the portal getting bigger? *'Tina:' *coming in with Petunia, Plucky, Shirley and Hamton* No, it's getting really bigger. *'Petunia:' You can call me a nerd, but I'm pretty sure that's a teleport portal. (Then, the portal then slowly start to suck everything like leaves, branches and then the Looney Tunes) *'Wakko:' Ok, now it's starting to suck everything. *'Babs:' Holy moley, this looks like The Wizard of Oz. *'Buster:' Almost. (Then, the portal starts sucking the Looney Tunes characters) *'Squeaks:' *scared* *'Plucky:' *pointing at the sky* Look, it's Sammy over there! *'Yosemite Sam:' Get me friggin' outta here right now, you big idjot varmints! *gets sucked* *'Elmer:' Why am I fwying? *gets sucked* *'Marvin:' Whatever it's happening is making me very angry. Very angry indeed. *'K-9:' *barks* *gets sucked with Marvin* *'Sylvester:' *grabs Tweety* Got ya! *'Arnold:' *punches Sylvester to the portal and gets sucked with Tweety* (Then, the main characters get sucked) *'Speedy:' Ay caramba, the portal is now coming into nosotros. *'Bugs:' Mother... WHOA! *gets sucked with his friends* (Back at FingerTown, a portal appears as it slowly grows) *'Handy:' Um... Guys? *'Mayor Finger:' The Mayor of FingerTown here and we see that weird portal coming. I looked up the portal book and it appears to be a teleport portal. When the portal disappears, it explodes into dangerous white light. So, GET INSIDE RIGHT NOW! You too dinosaurs! In a meantime, I'll set in the alarms! (The alarms are set off) *'Collin:' Guys! Grab my hand! *'Kaitlyn:' Ok, bye guys! Be safe! *gets inside the Burger Hut* *'Collin:' Let's go! (Collin dashed to the HQ with his friends in his hand and got in) *'Collin:' Safe? *'All:' Yes. *'Nancy:' Yup. (We see Nancy Samano, Aaron Duncan, BatFinger and Riley Logston in the HQ) *'Collin:' Nancy, Aaron, Bats, Riley? *'Riley:' Thought that the HQ is the only indoor place I saw, so I entered. *'Nancy:' What is that weird thing in the sky? *'Haley:' A teleport portal. I found that in the book that when the portal finishes, the portal explodes into a white shockwave the people who are not sucked from the portal can be badly hurt or can lead to death, but people that are sucked in the portal, are not affected. *'Handy:' Well, that's good for them. (Then, the portal grew bigger, and then it pops out the Looney Tunes characters. After that, the portal disappears and then explodes into a giant shockwave, going across FingerTown, and makes the powers go out for 60 seconds) *'Tommy:' *making noises rapidly, then stops* Sorry... Is it over? *'Handy:' Good news... It is. Bad news, the people could be sucked in here. (Then, screen pans to Pinky and the Brain, where they crashed land to the Elefish Cave) *'Pinky:' *gets up* Whoa! That was one heck of a bumpy ride! I kinda enjoyed that! *'Brain:' *seeing the Cave* What the... This doesn't look like Acme Labs. Neither Elmyra's house. *'Pinky:' You know what? Do we have to explore the cave? *'Brain:' Since some caves have treasures, yes, we must explore. Are you pondering what I'm pondering, Pinky. *'Pinky:' I'm not sure, Brain. Caverns commonly have big guys to protect the treasures. *'Brain:' Yeah... Maybe they have something that can be used to take over the world. Let's go. (Pinky and The Brain enter the cave and they spot an elevator) *'Pinky:' An elevator? Caves don't have these in here. *'Brain:' Hmm... This cave could be special or it could be a fort? *'Pinky:' Shall we che- (Then, the elevator opens and reveals The Elefish King) *'The Elefish King:' What did that weird noise come from? *'Brain:' It's right over here. *'The Elefish King:' Who's talking. *'Brain:' Down here, you idiot. (The Elefish King looks at the Brain) *'The Elefish King:' How dare you call the King of the Elefishes a idiot, you dumb mice. You look delicious anyway. (Then, he grabs Pinky and the Brain to the elevator, and the elevator goes down to the Elefish fort where the Elefishes and The Teary Eyeds reside) *'James the Elefish:' Guys... the King is back. *'The Elefish King:' I got a new animal to eat! Rats! *'Bryte:' HALT! Don't eat them! *'Pinky:' *scared* Oh my goodness, a three-eyed bird! *kneels, crying* Please, i'm begging you, don't eat me! I'm too young to die! *'Bryte:' I'm a vegetarian. I don't eat meat unlike those Elefishes. *'The Elefish King:' True. *'Bryte:' Wait a minute... IT WORKED! I shot the thing in the sky and it summoned you guys! *evil laughs* Wait, you're Pinky and the Brain, right? *'Brain:' Yes, the expert of plans, except they ALWAYS fail. *'Bryte:' Hope you won't fail this one. I have a job for you two. *'Pinky:' Oh, boy! What is it? *'Bryte:' Here's the plan... *whispers to their ears and they make an evil face* Got it? *'Brain:' *hopeful* This plan is so perfect that it's impossible to fail. And then, I finally will take over the world! *'Bryte:' You meant "we". *'Brain:' Oh right. We'll take over the world! *he and Bryte laugh, while Pinky is chased by four of the Elefishes, who not had listen to Bryte's order* (The camera fades to Bugs, now in FingerTown, waking up of his unconscious state) *'Bugs:' *waking up* Whe... where am I? This doesn't look like our town. (Bugs gets up) *'Bugs:' I hope I didn't lose my friends. *'Wile E. (voice only):' Mr. Bugs? Where are you? *'Bugs:' Wait a minute, Wile E.? *'Wile E.' *coming in* Yes, it's me. *'Road Runner:' Beep beep! *'Wakko:' *coming in* What happened? *'Buster:' WE GOT SUCKED IN! *'Daffy:' *coming in* That was one heck of a wild ride! Where are we? (Then, the gang sees the sign) *'Bugs:' "Welcome to FingerTown! Population: Many Fingers?" Is this the place where creatures called Fingers lived? *'Buster:' Well, I heard stories that it was once Louisiana, but people had to evacuate 'cause of the dangerous Teary Eyeds. *'Sylvester:' *coming in* Sufferin' succotash, we've been sucked to Collin's world! *'Tweety:' That was unexpected, puddy tat. *'Foghorn:' I say, we should go to the city and ask for help there, son. *'Daffy:' Good idea. (Then, a Snnizerker came) *'Bugs:' A lonely beetle? Need help? *'Snnizerker:' *hisses, and calls more Snnizerkers* (More Snnizerkers came, and surrounded Bugs and his friends* *'Wakko:' Oh no... *'Bugs:' *gets scared and screams so loud that Collin heard him far* *'Collin:' Someone's in trouble! *'BatFinger:' *flies and sees Bugs and his friends surrounded by the Snnizerkers* it appears it came from the sign and the entrance. *'Collin:' The entrance?! Let's speed things up. *speeds off to save Bugs and his friends* (Screen cuts to Bugs and his friends holding each other tightly) *'Bugs:' Guys, if this is our end, I want to say these things: Daffy, Porky, you will always be my best friends and almost like my brothers. Taz, Squeaks, it has been a wonderful experience. Lola, I'll always love you. Buster, Babs, it's a shame seeing you going away too young. And Yakko, Wakko and D- *'Yosemite Sam:' Enough with your feelings, drama queen! *'Daffy:' Goodbye, world! (Then, Collin appears and a Snnizerker notices Collin, pokes an another Snnizerker's back and point that Collin is here. They get scared, and they prepare to run, but was stopped by Collin) *'Collin:' You're not going anywhere, you stupid Snnizerkers! *uses his laser robe from his bracelet, grabs an Snnizerker and flings it off, then uses his laser to attack the Snnizerkers* (Then, Sylvester takes a peek while holding his friends) *'Sylvester:' Guys, look. *'Pepé:' Sacrebleu, zis is a miracle! *'Yakko:' We've been saved! We're gonna live! *'Collin:' *creates a Speedy tornado, and it flings most of the Snnizerkers off* (Then, some of the Snnizerkers retreated) *'Bugs:' We're... Saved. But, who saved us? *'Collin:' Me! The Hero of FingerTown! Category:Transcripts Category:Movie transcripts